


Misfire

by HappyLeech



Series: Wolfpack Polyship Life [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by shooting Vector when playing with a friend online, Minor Injuries, Operation Raccoon City, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beltway accidentally hits Vector in City hall, and has to patch him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

“Well fuck me sideways-!”

Fucking Vector and his fucking cloaking, and Beltway doesn’t see him until after he unloads with the shotgun. The Zee's wasted, but now Vector’s half crouched against the wall, bleeding everywhere.

 

Lupo’s gonna kill him-

“I'm going to _fucking_ kill you, Beltway.”

-If Vector doesn’t get to him first.

 

Specter and Foureyes were lucky- out of town on a mission, and from what he heard, chewing out command for sending the 'Pack in without them- and Lupo and Bertha were down a floor. That left Beltway to be the one to drag Vector’s sorry ass out of sight and patch him up.

“Maybe next time shoot the enemy-“ Vector ground out as Beltway dug in his pack for first aid basics.

“Oh fuck off. A little loss blood ain't gonna hurt ya,” He replied, tossing a few motion sensor mines out of the room, before kicking the door shut.

“Next time I'll shoot you and see how you like it,” was the only reply he got.

Luckily for Vector, his vest had taken most of the blast, but most didn't all.

“Stupid fuckin’- could you have picked a more complicated piece of body armor, V?” He couldn't do much to help unless he got to the skin, and Vectors vest was beginning to piss him off. Too many goddamn buckles and shit.

And it wasn't like they had time to waste either. The things were drawn to the blood- Beltway was calling them ‘Zees’ because zombies was a fucking stupid name- and he could hear the groaning headed their way, drawn by the steady drip of blood coming from Vector side.

“Get this fuckin thing off before I rip it off and Lupo gives us both shit,” he growled, and even though he couldn't see the other mans face, he assumed he was rolling his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, gimmie a sec Doctor Dickwad.” With a grunt, Vector began to undo his vest, pulling it off so Beltway could get at his wound. “Do you want me to get the shirt out of the way or did you wanna do that bit.”

“Look, if we were anywhere but here, maybe. But I don’t wanna get caught with my hands all over ya’ when those fuckers come bursting in, so get movin.”

 

Hell, maybe after this cockup of a mission, they- all of them damnit- could take some time off. It’d been a while since they all had time to just be around each other, and Beltway would say he was beginning to forget what their faces looked like. It was a lie, but he could still say it.

“There-“ Vector winced as he pulled his clothing up and away from the bloody patch of skin, and Beltway hissed. Once they got to Bertha and found a decent spot to hole up, she was gonna have to go digging for the pellets in Vec’s side. But hell, he wasn’t gonna die, so that’s all that mattered.

“Now, this ain’t gonna hurt a bit,” he said with a grim grin, shaking the medical spray he had, and Vector groaned.

“So it’s gonna hurt like a bitch then. Just get it over with so we can get moving.”

And to his credit, Vector didn’t swear up onside of a barn and down the other when the cool, medicated mist hit his skin. He did snarl at Beltway a few times, but having been on the other end of the spray, he didn’t blame him.

“There, flushed and cleaned and all that shit.” He slapped a bandage on the wound, and pulled himself to his feet. Vector wasn't bleeding anymore, and he probably wasn't going to pass out, so Beltway would say he'd done a good job of this first aid thing. “Now don’t go sayin’ I don’t do nothin’ for ya.”

Vector was probably glowering at him. “You fucking shot me.” He said, getting dressed again.

“Then don’t walk in front of my bullets next time, smart ass.” Beltway said, even as he held his hand out for Vector. “Let's get moving before Lupo thinks we defected, or we're makin' out in a closest or somethin.”

Vector grunted as he got to his feet, readjusted his body armor, and picked up his gun. “If they think I've been infected, you're explaining things. I ain't getting shot again because of your fat ass.”

He shimmered out of view as one of the mines outside finally exploded, before Beltway could cuff him upside the head for being shithead.

The asshole was gonna get his ass exploded if he didn’t watch himself, and if that happened Lupo would rip him a new one.

Stepping out into the hall, he smacked the Zees away with the butt of his shotgun, and reached out, snatching at where the air shimmered, grabbing Vector’s hood and yanking him back.

“How about you don’t go and step on the mines I set, you colossal fuckwit!” he said, shooting into the mob of enemies. It didn’t seem to do much, not until one of them landed on one of the remaining mines.

The resulting explosion sent bits and pieces of the monsters all over the place, coating the pair of them in gore.

“There, problems solved. No one’s gonna thing the blood is yours until we get to a safe house or something, and the Zeefuckers are gone. Now come on, you whiny bitch- lets catch up with Lupo and Bertha.”

Vector decked him in response, and Beltway kicked out with his prosthesis, hitting Vector in the knee.

“The fuck is that for!” he growled, hitting the ground hard and forever thankful that the guard for his leg was waterproof. “You got a funny way of saying thanks, you ass.”

“If you do that again I’m going to slit your throat, and it wont bother me one bit.” Vector ground out, a hand on his side and on one knee. “You fucking douchebag.”

Beltway groaned, and hit his head on the ground.

“Shut up, you know you love me. Besides, I don’t think the rest of the ‘Pack would be happy if you did that. Now help me up before I stick to the ground and you need a crowbar to peel me up.”

 

The walk down a level to meet with Bertha and Lupo was tense, Vector glaring daggers into Beltways back the entire time.

“What took you so long?” Lupo asked, and Beltway shrugged.

“Accidentally got Vec with my shotgun, and had to patch him up. Then he punched me.”

“What.” The other two members of Wolfpack turned from him to Vector, Lupo narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah- so it’s cool, he’s fine. I mean, other than the pellets in his side-“ Vector elbowed him out of the way.

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. I’m not infected.”

“We will see about that…” Bertha muttered, rifling in her pack. “You are lucky I’m prepared and didn’t leave this all with Foureyes. Now, this wont hurt a bit…”

She pulled out a large needle, filled with something glowing blue, and Vector cursed.

“You are not putting whatever that is in me- Lupo, come on I’m good.”

 

Ignoring him, and leaving him to Bertha’s mercies, Lupo turned to Beltway. “You didn’t inform command?”

Beltway snorted. “Hell nah! Knowing them they’d tell me to put a bullet in his brain. And I like his face attached to his skull, ya know?”

Lupo nodded. “Good. Lets keep it that way. I get the feeling we’re being hung out to dry, anyways…”

Beltway looked from her, back to where Bertha was now straddling Verctor, pushing the needle into his neck. It was weird and fucked up, if he was being truthful, but it was goddamn normal to him now. He didn’t want to lose it because command thought something’d gone belly-up.

“Eyes and Spec wouldn’t leave us, I’m sure they’d come barging in if we asked.” He said, and Lupo shrugged.

“Perhaps. If command hasn’t gotten to them first.”

Beltway snorted as Bertha rolled off of Vector, and pulled him to his feet.

“I don’t think command understands what the ‘Pack really is. It ain’t gonna fucking happen, right Vec?”

“Yeah.”

Lupo looked at them both, then sighed. “Come now, we have a mission, and I don’t want command to have a reason to delay our extraction any longer.”

Beltway chuckled. “Besides, the longer we take the more likely it is that Spec and Eyes have fucked on every flat surface in the apartment and we’ll have to buy all new furniture once we get home.”

 

Yeah.

It was pretty fucked up, sometimes, but definitely normal.

And Beltway wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is kinda shitty- Imma try and see how the import function works for it next time
> 
> I also just really love these stupid dorks


End file.
